percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 10
Chapter 10 ''' '''Christopher “Ow! That stings.” Christopher complained. “Oh man up.” Theresa spat. Will Solace was tending to the giant bruise on his forehead. He pushed an ice-pack against the bruise. Theresa had brought him to the big house and she had called on the help of the blond, surfer dude. “Picking a fight on the first day of camp huh? With Ares’s kids no less, they’re not going to let that go you know.” Will said. Christopher held up the ice-pack himself. “I’ll just beat them up again.” “Famous last words; move the ice-pack.” Christopher put his hand down and Will applied some cream to the bruise. “Ice pack back on.” Will ordered. “Theresa can you handle it from now on? I have archery class.” “Sure.” Theresa took the ice-pack from Christopher and put it to his head. Will packed up the medical equipment. “Don’t go picking anymore fights alright? You may have more durability than a mortal but you’re not invinsible.” “Don’t worry about it. Go ahead and shoot with a bent stick.” Christopher shooed Will away. “We’re children of ancient Greek gods but we’re not ancient enough to use wood for our bows you know?” Will frowned before he left. “What do they use for bows anyway?” Christopher inquired. Theresa shrugged. “Beats me.” She pressed the ice-pack on his forehead. “Anything else that hurts?” “I don’t know, my lips are a bit sore.” He teased. “Haha.” Theresa shoved the ice-pack on his mouth. “There you go, all better.” “You are a piece of work you know?” Christopher smiled. He took the ice-pack and pressed it on his head. “Let me see.” Theresa gently pushed his hand aside. “It’s not as swollen anymoreso you don’t have to put the ice-pack anymore.” “Thanks.” He set it aside. “Are you like, trained in first-aid and stuff?” “Not really. Will and the other Apollo guys have showed me a few things. I’ve never been good with a weapon or anything and it just so happens that I have knack for first-aid and stuff.” Christopher nodded; he couldn’t imagine her even touching a sword. “Hey Tess can I ask you something?” She nodded. “When you first saw me, why did you faint?” She froze at the question. “You don’t have to answer me if it’s private-” “No- It’s just that.” Theresa sighed and took the other seat beside him. “I’m…unique.” “Weird-unique or Cool-Unique?” “Cool-Unique.” She paused. “Or Weird-Unique, I don’t know. You can decide for yourself when you hear what I have to say.” “Okay.” He leaned back and waited for her to elaborate. “I- I have a unique ability.” “Go on.” “Well I can…see people’s souls.” Christopher was not expecting that, so genuine shock masked his face. “So when you fainted it wasn’t the sight of me that made you faint, it was my soul?” Theresa nodded. “What was about it that made you faint?” “Well most souls- they just appear like an aura around the person. They appear as different colours and the different colours mean different things. Yours is the first one that manifests as something other than colour. When I saw your soul, it took the shape of two black wings; like some kind of Fallen Angel.” “Oh.” For once, Christopher had nothing to say. What was he supposed to say? She had pretty much labelled him a bad guy. Theresa looked at him long and hard, her expression turning into shock after a while. “No! No! I don’t mean that like I think you’re evil. I’m just saying…” She sighed. “Can I start over?” “Yeah you can.” Christopher shifted uncomfortably. “You’re…black. Which means that you’re not saint…but amongst the black there are streaks and specs of silver, like…I don’t know; stars?” “And what does that mean?” “It means that under all that exterior of snark and cynicism, there’s a good guy in there.” Theresa explained, giving him an honest smile. “You’re not just making this up as you go are you?” “No, I’m not good at thinking on my feet. Everything I just told you is complete honesty.” Christopher leaned back on his chair. “I don’t know what to say.” Theresa put her on her chair and hugged her knees. “You probably think I’m freak. Don’t worry you’re not the first one.” “Tess-” “You don’t have to say anything Christopher.” He sighed and stood up, walking towards her chair. “Well I want to say something so for once I’m going to break my gentleman-act and not listen to you.” He reached for her hand. “I don’t think that you’re a freak. Unique yes but not a freak.” He said. “And for the record it was cool-unique, I mean you can see souls and see people for who they are. That’s amazing.” Theresa smiled. “And unlike me, you know what to say and exactly when to say it.” She leaned forward and hugged him. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome.” He replied, returning her embrace. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. Christopher broke away quickly. For once, he didn’t leave Theresa alone and blushing; because he too was blushing. “Hello Chiron.” Theresa greeted. “Hello Theresa, Christopher.” The centaur greeted. “I heard that one of you had a fight recently. Isn’t that right Christopher?” “Yeah.” He covered the bruise on his forehead as if that could mask his embarrassment. “No excuses?” Chiron raised an eyebrow, as if expecting it. “No.” Christopher folded his arms. “No excuses. Fighting is wrong but necessary sometimes.” “I see.” Chiron nodded. “Christopher, prior to yesterday, where did you live?” “An orphanage. An old woman named Aaira was in charge of it.” He answered. Chiron smiled. “Ah Aaira, it seems like her dream did come true.” “You know her?” “Yes, she was a demigod like you, orphaned at a young age because of monsters. Once she was old enough, she decided that she would start an orphanage for demigods. I’m glad to hear that she did it.” “An orphanage for demigods? That means- that means all the other kids are demigods too?” “It seems so. How is she? Still cheery as ever?” “She’s- she’s dead.” Christopher replied grimly, almost choking. Theresa reached out for his arm, and somehow he found his center through her touch. “Oh.” Chiron’s expression softened. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Christopher wondered how many times Chiron had to listen about the news of his student’s death. The centaur was centuries of years old, how many times he grieved for them? How many times was he forced to wait for them to come back home to camp, even though they never would? “It seems that it is almost lunchtime.” Chiron said, breaking the silence. “I have to help prepare, so I will leave the two of you to your own devices.” “Okay Chiron, don’t worry we’ll be fine.” Theresa reassured him. “Oh Christopher.” Chiron took the sword that was laid across his lap and held out of him. “I believe that this belongs to you.” “Thank you.” Christopher grabbed the sheath. “Forgot that they took it.” “Yes. Jeremy, you know him as the one whose nose you broke, attempted to throw the sword into the ocean.” Chiron explained. “Oh, old broken nose.” Chiron ignored him. “Just don’t punching anymore demigods okay Christopher?” “Yes Chiron.” He turned to face Theresa as the centaur walked away. “You hungry at all?” Theresa shook her head. “Not really. I don’t feel like going to lunch either after what happened this morning.” “I actually have to agree with you.” Christopher leaned against the railing of the balcony of the big house. “Well I have an idea, I have a pack of peanuts that I still have in my bag. How about we share that and hang out or something?” Theresa smiled. “Sounds great.” Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 11|Next Chapter--->]] A blade will never betray you so pay them a little more respect alright? 19:35, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)